Sempre
by Ida59
Summary: Era sempre lì, il sorriso: bastava aprire gli occhi. E' il seguito di "Come il suo nome"


Sempre

 **Titolo** : Sempre

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 9 gennaio 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** flash-fic

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** angst, introspettivo

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : non rilevante (Severus/Lily)

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Era sempre lì, il sorriso: bastava aprire gli occhi. E' il seguito di "Come il suo nome"

 **Parole/pagine** : 393/2.

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

Sempre

Sorridevano, le labbra che sapevano riempire di dolcezza il suo nome rigido e severo.

Sorridevano sempre.

Sembravano saperlo proteggere anche dal suo passato, allontanando il colpevole orrore dei suoi ricordi ed allentando perfino la stretta soffocante dei rimorsi.

E sapevano lenire anche la lancinante sofferenza del presente, che dalla gola si propagava ovunque fino ad offuscare la lucidità della sua mente.

Gli bastava aprire gli occhi, e il sorriso era sempre lì.

 _Confortante._

E le zanne di Nagini smettevano di straziarlo e strappargli la vita goccia a goccia.

Non che fosse facile sollevare le sue marmoree palpebre, ma valeva la pena di fare qualsiasi sforzo pur di vedere quel sorriso.

 _Rassicurante._

Che raccontava d'incantate lacrime di vita.

Era quel sorriso silenzioso, colmo solo della dolcezza del suo nome, che lo aiutava a tornare a vivere nel presente, abbandonando gli incubi spaventosi di un passato che nessun oblio poteva cancellare.

Quel sorriso che era sempre lì ad attenderlo, traboccante di un'impalpabile promessa che Severus non aveva neppure il coraggio di trasformare nella parola che più agognava sentire, ma che sapeva di non poter meritare, né ora né mai, incatenato com'era alle sue colpe, torturato senza fine dai suoi rimorsi.

Eppure, lei continuava a sorridergli, _sempre_ , e Severus continuava a sforzarsi di aprire gli occhi, di tenerli aperti sempre più a lungo, lottando contro il torpore che cercava di sopraffarlo per gettarlo di nuovo nello spaventoso abisso nero del suo passato.

Per bearsi di quel sorriso che non si estingueva mai.

Quel dolce sorriso che sapeva illuminare le sue tenebre.

Per abbeverarsi a quella fonte di freschezza che gli ricordava l'innocenza che un tempo lontano anche lui aveva avuto, prima di calpestarla crudele, di macchiarla di sangue, di perderla per sempre.

Sentiva il sorriso entrare in sé, piano piano, giorno dopo giorno, in lenta progressione, a dargli forza, a lenire il dolore, a promettere la sua continua presenza.

 _Sempre._

Ogni volta che riapriva gli occhi, il sorriso era lì.

Luminoso.

Ogni volta che li chiudeva sapeva che il sorriso sarebbe rimasto lì, ad attendere, con la sua promessa non detta.

 _Sempre._

E Severus chiudeva gli occhi e sognava, sognava ciò che non osava neppure sperare, ciò che sapeva di non meritare.

E sulle ali di quel sorriso di perdono, il sogno scacciava gli incubi ed illuminava l'oscurità

Perché il sorriso vegliava su di lui.

 _Sempre._

3


End file.
